I'll be home for christmas, if only in my dreams
by blubachat2
Summary: A lonely christmas is waiting for Meg this year.


Disclaimer: I own none of the wonderful characters who were created by Bellasario Productions. No money is being made.

Special thanks to Sabrina.

**I'LL BE HOME FOR CHRISTMAS, IF ONLY IN MY DREAMS**

**Two days before christmas**

**Rabb Residence**

**Washington D.c.**

**0030 ZULU**

She should be happy.

She should be excited.

She should be thrilled.

But she wasn't.

At the moment she felt lonely.

He wasn't there. He was far away across the ocean.

Meg sighed and wrapped the blanket around herself. She couldn't have him by her side, holding her close, so she used his favourite blanket to give her the feeling of him being by her side.

It was only two days until Christmas eve. This year, it would have been the first time for them to celebrate it as husband and wife, but he wasn't going to be there, right by her side.

Yesterday he had called her and told her that he wouldn't make it home. Oh what a lonely christmas ahead.

Until yesterday Meg had been happy. She had prepared their home for christmas, a mistletoe hung over the entrance door, the christmas tree had been decorated and festively wrapped gifts were sitting under it by now but her husband wouldn't be there.

Harm had promised to call her christmas eve at home.

Meg had decided to visit Harm's father on christmas eve like Harm did every year. But this year Harm couldn't go to the Wall. He wouldn't be home for christmas, but in her heart he was there.

In the morning she would sit on the couch admirring the tree, waiting for him to call and then, maybe she were to go for a walk or visiting the service.

Meg would be alone this year.

They didn't have a cat, a dog or any other animal. They had decided to wait with children until Harm would return from seaduty in six months and then they wanted to decide if and when they wanted children.

Now she was alone.

"OH Harm, why do you always have to play with your precious tomcats? I am home alone. I miss you and what are you doing? Living your dream, like you said. But aren't a life with me, with a real family the dream you always have had?" she said out loud.

There wasn't anyone listening to her.

The room was empty, dark, lightend only by a lone candle on the coffeetable.

**Two days later**

**Christmas**

Meg sat next to the telephone on the couch, awaiting Harms call.

He hadn't called.

It was getting late and Meg was tired but before she could go to bed someone knocked at her door.

As she opened the door Meg was surprised to see Harm standing outside. Leaning against the wall.

"Harm" she said surprised, and a second later she was enveloped in a big hug.

"Merry Christmas Meg."

**30 minutes later**

Harm sat on the sofa, his feet propped up on the coffeetable.

Meg was busying herself in the kitchen, making coffee. Since he had shown up at their dorrstep Meg hadn't spoken that much.

She was confused.

He shouldn't be here. He had said he wouldn't be home for christmas and now he was sitting on the couch.

With a sigh he stood up and walked over to her.

"Meg" he said.

"I'll be there in a minute."

"Not in a minute, now" he said, reaching for her.

She looked up at him, a dimple forming between her eyebrows as his hands came to rest upon her hips.

The way he remembered it, her eyes burned like blue fire in the inky darkness.

"What do you want?"

"Can't I just enjoy the company of my wife after I flew miles over the Atlantic just to be home for christmas?!" he rested his chin atop her head, smiling as her arms wrapped around his waist.

"Sure" she ran her fingers up and down the crease of his spine.

"I wanted it to be a surprise" he said.

"It is" she smiled against his chest.

"When I heard your voice over the phone, telling me it was allright if I wouldn't make it home for christmas I knew you was lying and hurting."

Meg took a small step back, her hands resting loosely on his hips.

"That it was. Harm I felt so alone."

"I know Darling. But as the idea first occured to me I thought it would be the best surprise. Ok it had been stupid, I admit that now but what should I give you for christmas?"

She placed a hand on his chest, nearly over his heart, and took a deep breath. Looking back up at him, she sighed, "Your heart, thatI already have."

"Here we are." She smiled back with her eyes, moving across his face and settling on his mouth. Her lips parted as she stepped up on tiptoe, his lips meeting hers halfway. It was a confident kiss, mild but promisingly erotic.

As they parted the need to breath Harm stroke a lock of hair behind Megs ear.

"I love you. You have made me the happiest man alive the day you agreed to become my wife" he declared.

Then he kissed her again, more passionately than before, demanding and being allowed entry as she slid her tongue against his. They pulled apart, slightly breathless, looking at one another in silent agreement to move to the bedroom for the rest of the night.

**2 hours later**

As Harm woke, he was alone in bed.

Harm rolled onto his back observing Meg who stood at the window, looking outside.

"Meg" he said.

"Go back to sleep" she said without turning around.

"Whats wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"I know you well enough to know that something is wrong" Harm told her.

"Nothing is wrong."

"You know, when I have been on the PATRICK HENRY I have missed you so much, I can't even describe how much. At night I laid awake and thought what I would do with you when I would be back and what we have done was better than any of my dreams" he confessed.

"Really?" Meg asked and turned around, smiling at him with that kind of smile that could lit up a room

Harm got up walked over to her and took her into his arms before he kissed her passionatly.

She wrapped her arms around him and eagerly responds to the kiss.

A moment later they parted in the need to breathe.

"I'm really glad you made it back to me tonight" she whispered. "I can't imagine my life without you Harmon Rabb."

"You don't have to" he said softly.

_"I'll be home for Christmas _

_You can count on me _

_Please have snow _

_And mistletoe _

_And presents 'neath the tree_

_Christmas eve will find me_

_Where the love light gleams_

_I'll be home for Christmas _

_If only in my dreams_

_Christmas eve will find me_

_Where the love light gleams_

_I'll be home for Christmas _

_If only in my dreams _

_If only in my dreams"_

THE END


End file.
